Passed around
by Be2cc7a
Summary: Crossover between Edward Elric and draco malfoy    Warning: Contains rape, violence, torture.


He worked in Passion Alley, a place connected to Diagon Alley, that was similar, yet very, very different. It was within the wizarding community, but focused solely on bringing in Gay and Lesbian customers. The street was lined with bars and clubs, along with small restaurants and shops where one could buy most things any gay person could possibly want. He worked inside a club called "Candied fruits" on the main street, a club known for its dual businesses, during the day and evening it was mostly a strip club that served fruity drinks, but one could bid upon the dancers, and, if they won, take one home. The rooms in the back were nearly constantly in use with customers and their prizes, and he was one of these prizes, the pickiest one. Edward Elric wasn't bid upon like the other dancers, Edward Elric chose his own customers.

He was beautiful, and he knew it, with his long blond hair, which he wore in a plait down his back, and his slender waist, his gold eyes drew more customers than any other worker in the club, and his sharp glances made many a man drool. He was dancing the night that the wizarding world's richest most famous man came to the club, he saw the twenty-five year old man open the door, took in the tailored suit, and vowed to win his attentions.

Draco pushed the door to the club open, gently stepping inside and letting his eyes study the room. When looked around, he spotted a huge amount of costumers cheering and drooling over several dancers. Draco studied the dancers, but only one caught his eye.

A man, with long blonde hair and golden eyes. Draco could not help but to stare at the Dancers slender body and his gold, striking eyes..

Edward suppressed a grin when he noticed the man's eyes slide to him, and he gripped the pole, body swaying sensually, he winked at the DJ, who faded the song into a new one, and began to grind against the pole in a way no other dancer quite could. He climbed up the pole, until he was near the top, then swung himself down it until he was on the floor again, one leg hooked around the pole.

Draco smirked, he was impressed by this dancer. He slowly made his way closer to dancer, taking his hands out of his pockets and pulled out a chair, setting himself down. Draco stroked his chin thoughtfully as he kept his eyes locked on the mans slender body moving around the pole as he tapped his foot to the beat of the music.

Ed tugged the tie from his hair, bending his body over backward until he was hanging by his legs, he shook his head until his hair fell in golden blond waves around him.

Draco bit his bottom lip, staring at the beautiful flow of the others blonde hair waver about in the air. Draco gave a small smile and winked at the dancer.

Edward's swayed as the music slowed, and crawled, upside down, up the pole, shoulders working, muscles standing out in his back, he swung back down, as if it were nothing, and for him, it really wasn't. The twenty-two year old had been doing acrobatics and contortions for nearly fifteen years.

Draco was lost in the dance. His mouth hung open in disbelief as the dancer swung back. How was he doing this..Draco thought, as he watched the dancer sway and swing around the pole as if it was nothing but a daily routine for him.

"First time watching Contort?" Another watcher asked, nudging Draco with his elbow, "He's amazing, ain't he, mate?" Edward swung upward again, and writhed against the pole, snakelike in his motions, he spun around the pole from his arms, and the other man chuckled when Draco leaned forward in his seat, "I wonder who he'll pick to go home with tonight..."

Draco was pulled out from his line of thought. "Who he picks?" Draco asked. His eyes moving back to the dancer, his eyes studying his strong arms as he spun around the pole, just the thought of leaving the club with this man tonight made him grin.

"Yeah, you can bid on other dancers, but he chooses who to leave with...it's nearly two...he'll pick soon." The man leaned forward hopefully, obviously wanting to be chosen as the song slowed to end, and Edward landed almost delicately on the stage, and walked gracefully to the edge, eyes sliding down Draco's chest,  
>"...The fee is one thousand Galleons. Do you accept?" He practically purred, running his hands down his scantily clad body.<p>

Dracos eyes slid up the mans body gracefully and settled on those golden eyes. "One Thousand galleons? Of course i accept~" Draco said, pushing his chair back as he stood, fixing the collar on his jacket.

Edward held out a hand, and let Draco help him down, the only thing covering his chest was a light sheen of sweat that made his tan skin shine, "Good. You may take me home."

Draco smirked and helped the man down from the stage. I'd be glad to take you home." Draco was finding it hard not the drool over the other has his eyes meet the other again.

Edward nodded knowingly as they strode to the door, and a man waiting their handed him his coat, and he pulled it on, "Will we be apparating?"

"Only if you want to." Draco replied opening the door to the club and standing aside to let the dancer walk through.

Edward padded barefoot from the club, "I would prefer it."

"Then we shall apparate." Draco said smiling towards the other male. "My name is Draco Malfoy by the way." Draco said as he took the others arm and apparated them both back to Draco's manor.

Edward dropped his coat immediately, his hair falling around him, "What would you like first?"

Draco stared back at the other in amazement, but quickly removed the shock from his face. "A kiss would be nice.."

Edward raised his eyebrows, "You're a bit different." He muttered, before stepping closer, and leaning to lick at Draco's lips pointedly.

Draco hesitated before moving his hands over the other, gently sliding them down his hips, all while pressing his own lips against Edwards.

Edward slid his tongue into Draco's mouth, exploring the inside of it expertly, "...you taste surprisingly good." He murmured, pulling back as Draco cupp ed his rear in a way that stated he wasn't new at this kind of transaction.

A blush grew against Dracos face, that he failed to hide as he brushed his hand throught Edwards hair gently. "May i know your name?" Draco asked.

"...they call me Contort." Ed murmured, "...but my name is Edward."

"Oh, Well...Nice to meet you Edward.." Draco purred as he pushed his lips against Edwards again.

"You too." Ed hummed, their tongues twining, "...did you want to do it here? Or do you have a bed?"

Dracos blush darkened. "I have a bed..come on ill show you.." Draco turned towards the stairs gentle tugging on Edwards hand.

Ed followed easily, glancing around at the elegant manor, he let Draco lay him on the bed, shimmying out of his pants.

Draco smiled as his pulled his jacket off and undoing his tie, slowly taking in the slick and slender body. "Your a wonderful dancer..."

"Thank you." Ed wetted his lips, but didn't seem nervous at all, "You do have oil, don't you?"

Draco thought for a moment before saying: "Yeah, I suppose I have a bottle or two in the drawer over there.."

"Good, I may be good, but not without lube."

Draco chuckled as he walked to the drawer and pulled out the oil, tossing it towards Edward. "Is that okay?"

"Looks alright to me." Ed lay back, "You...do know how to do this, right? Have you only been with women?"

"Um...Well, I'm mostly with women..." Draco said as he shrugged out of his shirt and let it drop to the floor.

Edward nodded, and dripped oil onto his fingers, pushing two of them into his own body with a slight wince.

Draco watched Edward silently, pulling his trousers off and climbing onto the bed With Edward, Draco tilted his head as he watched Edward work.

Ed's face contorted for a second, then relaxed as he stretched himself, taking deep breaths, "...lie down." He purred when he was done, pulling his fingers free.

Draco rubbed his own thigh, his felt his face heat up as he leaned down and gently pulled Edward in for another kiss, his tongue exploring Edwards mouth.

Edward closed his eyes, letting him, for a thousand Galleons he ought to. "...do you want to wear a condom?" Ed pulled one from his pants pocket. "...I d on't have any diseases, but, for safety's sake you can."

"Sure, but I really don't mind.."  
>Draco smiled and looked up and down the others body slowly, has he pulled off his own boxers and throwing them carelessly on the floor.<p>

Edward opened the condom, and, using only his mouth to roll it down Draco's cock, "There." He pushed Draco flat, and rubbed oil over his shaft, before mo Edward opened the condom, and, using only his mouth to roll it down Draco's cock, "There." He pushed Draco flat, and rubbed oil over his shaft, before mo

Draco let out a soft moan as the others lips slide down his cock. "Y-Yeah...I'm sure.." Draco shuttered as he reached up, moving his hands down the others chest softly.

Edward moaned softly, and reached to hold Draco in place, sliding onto his cock with a soft groan as it stretched him.

Draco moaned softly as his cock was forced inside the others hole. Draco bit his bottom lip softly as he looked up at Edward.

Ed stilled, trying to relax, and reached down to rub Draco's chest and stomach.

Draco waited until Edward was ready before he started thrusting his hips against the other, slowly pushing himself Deeper into Edward.

Edward gave a soft cry, and lifted his hips, giving Draco more room to move

Draco reached up, running his hands over the others chest and nipples as he thrusts, letting out a soft moan. "Oh, Edward=" Draco moaned out.

Ed flushed, he didn't know why he'd told the man his name, he didn't usually, and he whimpered as Draco rolled them over, so he was on his back, and began to thrust faster.

Draco panted softly has he thrusted faster into the other, as he leaned down, looking deep into Edwards eyes before kissing Edwards lips gently.

The gentleness surprised Edward, too, he arched, shivering, usually he picked someone, and for his fee, they practically tortured him, stretching him, fisting him, some tied him up, whipped him, invited friends to join them, but none were gentle, and he found himself offbalance.

Dracos face heated up at he pulled away from the kiss, moving his hips again Edward, forcing himself deeper into the male below him. Draco started to worry, he didnt know if he was doing this right.

Edward bucked against him suddenly, crying out when Draco hit his prostate, "..sh-shit..." He relaxed back down, quivering. This rarely happened to him, his visits were about his costumers, not his.

Draco smirked slightly as he found the others prostate. Draco arched his back and thrust into Edward, each time he thrust he was deliberately hitting edwards prostate.

Ed's head flew back, and his back bowed as he bucked upward, shuddering, "..why are...you doing...this...?"

"Because you...let me take...you home.." Draco moaned softly as Edward pushed against him. Draco rolled his hips, making him thrust faster into Edward.

"..wh-what...?" Ed shuddered, "...don't all...w-workers-" He grunted as Draco slammed into him, "Go home...with their...clients...?"

"Yeah...but I was...told that you...pick your own clients.." Draco moaned out as he thrust harder against Edwards prostate.

Ed's head flew back, and he cried out, his voice echoing through the house, "...nn...I...do...because...too many...people...b-bid on me...they...fight..."

Draco looked down into Edwards eyes again. Out of all those people...and Edward choose him...Draco tore his eyes away from the other and continued his thrusts,slamming into the other prostate.

Edward shuddered, "...you have me all night..." He grunted, "You can...do whatever you want to...me..."

Draco thought for a minute, before rolling over and letting Edward straddle him. Draco leaned up and kissed Edward before continuing to thrust into Edwards prostate roughly.

Edward winced then took a deep breath, grabbing the bedposts to hold himself up as Draco's hands dug into his ass. His cock was rock hard, dripping onto dracos stomach.

Draco let out a soft moan and slid his hand away from Edwards ass and wrapped his fingers around Edwards cock instead, tugging on his cock softly.

Ed whimpered, shaking, "..f-fuck..." He moaned, arms shaking, "..this is...all you want...? For a thousand Galleons...?"

Draco nodded slowly, bucking his hips against the other.  
>"This is...e-everything...I want..."<p>

"..seriously?" Ed seemed surprised, "..but...you could..do /anything/..."

Draco smiled. "This...is all I...want.." Draco began to tug faster on Edwards cock as he continued to slam into the others prostate.

Edward clenched around Draco, "...gonna...f-fuck s-sorry!" He exclaimed as he climaxed on Draco's chest, "..I'll...I'll clean y-you up..!" Ed had learned that many men didnt like it when he finished first.

"No...don't..!" Draco kissed the Edward. "Its...okay.." Draco panted as he slowed his thrusts.

Edward's eyes widened, "...but I..."

"I'll clean myself later.." Draco said as he relaxed against the bed.

Edward slowly began rotating his hips, and practically humping Draco, he wanted to get the man off.

Draco closed his eyes and moaned loudly, arching his back. "You...don't h-have...too.."

"It's my job." Ed purred, looking down at him.


End file.
